Winnie the Pooh Learning Vol 2: Sharing and Caring VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) *Ready to Read/Ready to Math with Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Learning: Sharing is Caring Episodes Titles * "Lights Out" Intervals * Stay Tuned as Pooh and His Friends Learn How to Get Along with Some Pesky Pack Rats. Episode Titles (cont.) * "The Rats Who Came to Dinner" Intervals * Now, Let's See What Happens When Rabbit Discovers the Value of Friendship. Episode Titles (cont) * "No Rabbit's a Fortress" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "Lights Out" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Story by: David Silverman and Stephen Sustarsic ** Teleplay by: Stephen Sustarsic and Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker * "The Rats Who Came to Dinner" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Story by; Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker * "No Rabbit's a Fortress" ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story by: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editors: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington ** Story by: Stephen Sustarsic, Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Stephen Sustarsic, Bruce Talkington, Mark Zaslove * With the Talents of: Peter Cullen, John Fielder, Michael Gough, Ken Sansom, Hal Smith - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Animation Director: Terence Harrison * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Timing Directors: Dae Brain, Joan Case, Rick Leon, Mitch Rochon, James T. Walker * Storyboard Designers: Holly Forsyth, Tom Sito, Hank Tucker * Character Design: Leonard Smith * Key Layout Design: Jim Schlenker * Background Styling: Paro Hozumi * Color Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Supervising Timing Director: Mircea Mantta * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Dale Case, Ken Kessel, Jamie Mitchell * Assistant Producer: Barbara Ferro * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator: Barbara Beck * Sound Editor: Vitello & Associates * Supervising Editor: Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-Recording Mixer; Ed Barton * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Assistant Editors: Glenn Lewis * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Production Assistants: Jeffrey Arthur, Peggy Becker, Stephanie Elliott, Wade Nassir * Script Coordinator: Leona Jernigan * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 1989 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1998 Category:Winnie the Pooh: Learning Category:VHS